IRA
by Agatha Alekseev
Summary: asi que si ella esta cerca de mi espero en dios que escuche que no hay nadie mas que me pueda hacer sentir tan vivo ojala nunca me hubiese dejado por favor dios mio, creeme he buscado por todo el universo y me encontre a mi mismo en su mirada
1. Chapter 1

Faltaba poco para que fuesen las siete de la noche, esta época del año no era de su preferencia, aun que antiguamente le daba exactamente igual en que estación del año se encontrase, hubo una ocasión en que recordaba exactamente que aquella estación de hace ya dos años vivió con tanta luz.

Era la única persona en todo AU o al menos eso creía el, estaba tan sumido en sus recuerdos y en las canciones que sonaban fuerte en sus grandes auriculares.

Dio un fuerte suspiro se hacía tarde y debía de estar presente en cierta reunión a la cual preferiría no ir, pero su vida corría un gran riesgo si no se presentaba, su líder no se caracterizaba por tener una gran paciencia o fuese muy amigable, tomo su bolso y bajo sus auriculares saco del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón el teléfono y apago la música, al dar media vuelta observo con detenimiento que alguien abría la puerta, chisto un poco por lo bajo, realmente odiaba tener que fingir ser tan "amigable" pero tampoco imaginaba que después de casi dos años estar estudiando y fingiendo ser amigos precisamente entraría por esa puerta "ella" si precisamente "ella" quien era la causa de hasta hace un momento de preciosos y dolorosos recuerdos.

Ella al notar la presencia de la persona que estaba en el aula solo pudo tragar en seco morder un poco su labio y proceder hacia su puesto, había olvidado su móvil, intento disimular su nerviosismo, desde aquel día que todo sucedió, no había estado a solas con él en ningún momento, siempre evitaba ello, le era suficiente con fingir ser amigos, le dolía lo anterior, ella realmente deseaba ser su amiga, pero ella sabía que él no era ese de tipos de chicos.

Así sin ningún preámbulo y creyendo que se podría salir de esta como si nada, el hablo.

 **-** Me entere que ahora eres la chica de Bakugo.

No podía decir palabra alguna, ¿Cómo diablos se habían enterado?, aun no hacían publica su relación, acaso ¿los había visto en el centro comercial, entrenado juntos?

 **-** ¡ _ **seamos héroes!,**_ **-** sabes esa es la frase que más recuerdo de ti. **-** ¡hump!, miento lo que mas recuerdo es con la sonrisa que me lo dijiste, ¿lo recuerdas? _**o-cha-ko.**_

Ella seguía sin poder decir una sola palabra, no le salían, aunque si había algo que amenazaba con salir y ella no, no quería que él le viera llorar.

- _ **¡¿por qué bajas la mirada?,**_ **-** ¿aún me temes? ¿aun piensas que te puedo hacer algo a ti?, quien fue mi luz, quien me saco de esa oscuridad, quien me brindaba una calidad sonrisa.

 **-** Yo…, Yo … **-** _¡maldición!,_ se repetía una y otra vez ella misma, sabia que este momento tarde que temprano llegaría y había practicado muchas veces frente al espejo como darle la cara y pedirle perdón, si lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien que fue ella la culpable de todo lo acontecido hace poco no mas de dos años, ella había huido, había escapado, dejándolo a el solo, hay de nuevo a merced de la oscuridad, se arrepentía de ello, o claro que se arrepentía.

 **-** _ **¿por qué no hablas? -**_ ¿Bakugo te prohibió hablar con otros chicos que no fueran él?

 _-¡por supuesto que no!_ _ **–**_ el. . .el, aun que su carácter es fuerte el no es como…, antes de terminar de decir toda la frase se había percatado de lo que estaba por decir, tomo ambas manos y las puso en su boca, levanto un poco la miraba y logro observar que el presente estaba sonriendo de manera triste, sus ojos estaban como los de ella rojos, pero no lograba discernir el por qué, aunque con lo anterior dicho podría imaginar que era por ira.

 **-** _ **¿cómo y**_ _o_ _?,_

Uraraka mordió más su labio, como podía cometer tantos errores en un momento, **-** lo siento, ¡ lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento!, -de sus labios no podía salir otra palabra que no fuese esa, **-** Yo realmente lo siento. sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba llorando.

 _ **\- ¿¡por qué lloras!?, -**_ este lugar es tan silencioso que puedo escuchar mis pensamientos, ¿sabes que dicen?, que te extrañan, cada día es lamentable, tus recuerdos vienen a mi como si estuviese rebobinado una película de VHS.

¿Dime que pesaste?, cuando encontraste detrás de ese callejón herido.

 **-¡MALDITA SEA OCHAKO DEJA DE LLORAR!**

 **-** el grito fue lo suficiente fuerte para espantar las aves que se estaban posando cerca de los árboles para dormir, él había perdido la poca calma que hasta este momento lo tenia "cuerdo", era inevitable y uraraka lo sabía, su genio su, ira era mucho mayor que la de bakugo, el realmente le daba miedo cuando estaba enojado.

 **-** Ochako Si continúas llorando si continuas...

¡ ARRGG! Ya no hay caso, - ¿Todo eran mentiras?, -

¡No solo corriste, no solo huiste, no solo escapaste de miedo de temor al saber yo pertenezco a la alianza de villanos!, -Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría el, al saber que fuiste mía.

 **¿mía?,** ¿Realmente fue así en ¿algún momento?, - que historia tan triste y cliché, el villano enamorado de la "héroe", quien escuché nuestra historia te daría la razón por alejarte, ¿pero tan malo fui contigo?, ¿en algún momento te hice llorar como tú lo hacías conmigo?

 **¡QUE DEJES DE LLORAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!**

 **-** ¿Eres feliz?,¿Realmente Te ama?,¿te hace sentir viva?, ¿si es bueno en la cama? ¿te hace sentir mujer, te hace querer más cada vez que estas con él? como yo lo hacía, ¿REALMENTE te hace el amor o solo tienen sexo?

El sonido fue estrepitoso, el eco se escucho por toda AU, -lo sabía se había sobrepasado con esas preguntas, pero mas no sabia como desahogar todo el dolor que sentía dentro suyo, había logrado que ella le diera una gran cachetada-.

 **-Yo. -** ¡ ES CIERTO! Yo te deje, yo te abandone, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de ello, nunca debí de haberlo hecho, pero que más querías que hiciera, perteneces a la alianza de villanos y yo… y yo…

 **-** ¿y?, - eres una "héroe"- ja ja ja ja , por favor mira lo que acabas de hacer, reaccionaste de forma violenta solo por que dije unas simples palabras, ¿Qué harás cuando un villano te ponga a decidir entre la vida de alguien mas por la de tu compañero de equipo?, también le darás una ¿bofetada?. Hump esto no tiene caso. – sin decir nada más, el tomo su mochila, paso de lado de uraraka y se dispuso en la puerta de salida.

 **-YO REALMENTE LO SIENTO, -** fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de uraraka.

Paso un minuto de silencio, fueron bastantes tortuosos para ambos.

-Está bien ochako, -rompió aquel silencio molesto, -a fin de cuentas, soy el idiota de la clase, solo vuelve hacer lo de hace dos años, ignórame.

Esto ultimo lo dijo sin siquiera voltear a mirarla, el no lo entendía, estaba tan cegado por lo que sucedió en el pasado que realmente no entendía que ella estaba siendo sincera cuando dijo que lo sentía. Ella quería pronunciar algo pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, era nada mas y nada menos que el anterior mencionado.

 **-** Ba-bakugo-kun…

 **-** ¿quién más?, llevo media hora esperando afuera en la portería, ¿Qué tanto demonio haces? Cara redonda.

 **-** Hahahaha vamos bakugo, hermano no te enojes con ella, digamos que me estaba ayudando. - se acercó el, al ver que ella estaba en blanco, así que entro de nuevo en su papel de idiota, le puso una mano el hombro a bakugo con su amplia" sonrisa", bakugo como siempre solo gruño y quito la mano de su amigo del hombro. – oh hermano lo digo enserio, heeeeeee no será que estas celoso, bueno eso es comprensible…

 **-** hump quien estaría celoso de un pararrayos como tú?, - sin decir mas bakugo avanzo hacia uraraka tomándola de la mano y sacándola del salón

 **-** Ooiiigaaaaann no se despedirán? - sacando su cabeza por un lado de la puerta, gritándoles a los dos que ya se encontraban en el pasillo.

Bakugo solo le ignoro, pero uraraka se detuvo un momento.

-Has…Hasta mañana kaminari-kun, con una leve referencia se despidió y corrió tras de bakugo que ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

Kaminari se quedo observando hasta que no logro observarla más, dejo su mochila en el suelo y se acerco a la ventana, bakugo ya estaba en la portería ochako logro alcanzarlo, observo como ella le pedía disculpas por demorarse, el con su cara típica de estreñido, solo la tomo de la mano y avanzaron, en cambio kaminari, de nuevo estaba solo en el salón de clases, de nuevo dio un fuerte suspiro , se acerco a la puerta tomo su mochila y apago las luces, al salir del salón y cerrar las puerta, solo pronuncio un -YO DIRIA UN HASTA QUE NOS ENFRETEMOS OCHAKO-, luego eso un portal se abrió saliendo de el, shigaraki y Dabi.

-¿tú que tanto es lo que haces que no has presentado?

\- hehe jefecito lo lamento, estaba recordando el pasado, - con esto último tomo por los hombros a dabi entro al portal junto con el, shigaraki lo observo por un minuto e hizo lo mismo que ellos, y en aquel pasillo de la AU se cerró el portal.

Lo que no sabia los profesionales y los futuros héroes, es que ese día fue el ultimo en el que kaminari fue visto y unas semanas después, se supo que hirió de gravedad kirishima, dando con este el golpe que comenzaría el principio del fin de la liga con los héroes.

 _y esto es todo amigos, la verdad espero que les guste, no soy buena escribiendo ni redatando ni nada de lo que imagina, este es un one shot que debía de un "concurso" del grupo de kacchako, con "ira" como su tema._

 _Y antes de retirarme por favor escuchar la canción de multimedia después de finalizar el one shot, esa era la canción que escuchaba kaminari al principio de este y para los de fanfiction_

 _Esta es la canción._

Guns N Roses This I love subtitulada español

Los quiero Alena_elrick


	2. Ella

Había pasado tiempo desde que recordaba algo relacionado con él,

-¿por qué ahora?-, su pecho dolía, su respiración se entrecortaba.- ¿acaso estaba nerviosa?- Pero ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba

Debido a su muy peculiar cualidad de ser medio olvidadiza, olvido su móvil en el aula de clase, le pidió a su novio que le esperase en la entrada principal, sabía de antemano que él no le acompañaría e incluso haría su peculiar gruñido.

Regreso a la academia a paso acelerado, algo le molestaba. Entre más se acercaba a su aula de clases su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma violenta, al llegar al corredor del cuarto piso, su estómago le causaba un gran vacío, sus piernas temblaban, sudaba frio.

-¿pero qué rayos? -Fue lo que pensó-, suspiro profundo, tomo valor, a un que no sabía el por qué, siguió con pasos lentos.logro notar que la luz del aula estaba encendía.

-¿había alguien?-, -Su casi muda pregunta fue respondida de manera inmediata al acercarse al aula de clases.

Él estaba allí sentado, con sus ojos cerrados escuchando música -típico de el- pensó. con ello se dio cuenta porque su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de tal manera. Siempre fue así, su cuerpo reaccionaba de tal manera siempre que estuvo cerca de él.

Aunque por los dos últimos años no fue así, creyó que ahora al tener pareja esa reacción ya no se daría -que equivocada estaba-.

Era imposible que Bakugo katsuki, le hiciera sentir lo mismo, no había comparación entre ellos dos -no nunca lo habría- musito por lo bajo.

Pensó en huir, pero estaba hipnotizada observándole, atreves del cristal de la puerta, reacciono al darse cuenta que aquel hombre se preparaba para marcharse.

-¡¡Mierda!!- sonrió de lado, -al parecer el estar al lado de Bakugo se le está pegando una que otra palabrilla-.

Al darse cuenta que él se dirigía a la puerta, de forma casi que inmediata abrió la puerta del aula, fue algo casi inevitable sus miradas se cruzaron

Todo atisbo de valor se fue al abismo. De nuevo estaba frente a él, quiso hablarle, contarle la verdad pero no, no le salían las palabras.

Se limitó a escucharle, porque si, el sí pudo sacarse lo que quería decirle hace tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?-, veinte, treinta minutos, el tiempo era lo de menos en ese momento, ella solo deseaba gritarle la verdad, su verdad de cómo fueron las cosas.

-¿Que acaso no se daba cuenta?- , que cada palabra que el musito, le cortaron como cuchillos, -suspiro-, estaba dispuesta a decirle todo, pero como todo en su jodida vida fue interrumpida.

Su novio con una gran cara de enojo, hizo presencia en el aula, le tomo de la mano y casi a rastras dispuso de llevársela.

Ni siquiera pregunto algo, estaba decidido llevársela. Ella paro un momento, se acercó a su pupitre, tomo el móvil, y sin más con una reverencia se despidió de aquel hombre, que solo fingió como lo hace siempre, despedirse de ellos dos.

No había de otra, nadie sabía su historia, nadie sabía esa verdad oculta de lo que fueron ellos dos. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar o eso pensaba el chico de los audífonos.

Observo como Uraraka junto a Bakugo se marchaban.

El como el amigo o compañero idiota que era conocido. Es decir ¡Es El! El idiota de kaminari denki , -solo sonrió- , se despidió de ellos. Quedando nueva mente solo en el aula.

En cambio ella, al regresar a su vacío apartamento callo de rodillas, golpeando el suelo recriminándose una y otra vez ser tan cobarde de no ser capaz de hacerle frente por segunda vez.

Hola. de manera repentina ¿no?. , para las personitas que me leyeron GRACIAS. soy muy nueva en esto y deseo avanzar.

hace ya tiempo quería publicar esta parte. pero siempre sucedía algo.

espero y sea de su agrado.

una costa antes de irme, di os deseáis pueden escuchar estas canciones, son las que me inspiran tantas cosas, realmente tantas cosas tan bonitas.

https//watch?v=CdUCb2LCyqQ

Agatha Alekseev


End file.
